A Great Way to Start a New Year
by The Songbird Still Sings
Summary: Happy New Year Guys, and to start the New Year off here's a special. Kiroki and Ed spend a very happy New Year toghether, You can only find out her full story unless you VOTE DAMNIT! Remeber to Review also. Happy New Year. EdOC


**Kiroki's POV**

"Come on Ed!" I said excitedly as we raced down the dark streets of Central. It was New Year's Eve and we were late for the military party. My long black hair whipped in the wind behind me as we ran and the wind that flew into me was threatening to make the skirt of my blood red dress fly up and show my black leggings.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He grouched, his blond ponytailed hair whipping around him. His hands were scrunched in the pockets of his black suit jacket.

We were required to dress formally for the New Year's Eve ball, so I chose to fully curl my butt length black hair, which took forever, and I settled with a simple blood red headband that matched my dress, to keep the thick curls out of my way, save my bangs.

The dress however, was a strapless, short skirted blood red dress that loved to swish around in the wind and had a black fluffy under the red skirt that acted like a small petticoat. And then I wore my leggings and my black combat boots.

I was performing at 11:00 and would only go till 11:50, so I could be a part of the countdown.

However currently I was 10 minutes late and was a few meters from the stage.

Ed had decided since he really didn't want to be there at all, he would just hide back stage and avoid people until I was done so we could spend the Countdown alone.

As I stepped onto the stage I heard a cheer around me.

"Sorry for the delay, folks curling this hair takes longer than I thought it would."

*insert laughter among the crowd*

"And now without further ado, I and the band will start off with… a cover of Best of My Love by the Eagles.

*cue acoustic guitar*

_Every night, I'm lying in bed, holding you close in my dreams_

_Thinking about all the things that we said, and coming apart at the seams_

_We try to talk it over, but the words come out too rough_

_I know you were trying to give me the best of your love_

_Beautiful faces, and loud empty places, look at the way that we live_

_Wasting our time on cheap talk and wine, left us so little to give_

_That same old crowd was like a cold dark cloud that we could never rise above_

_But here in my heart, I give you the best of my love _

_Oh-oh-oh ohhhh, sweet darlin', you get the best of my love_

_Oh-oh-oh ohhhh, sweet darlin', you get the best of my love_

_I'm going back in time and it's a sweet dream_

_It was a quiet night and I would be all right if I could go on sleeping_

_But every morning I wake up and worry, what's gonna happen today _

_You see it your way, and I see it mine, but we both see it slipping away_

_You know we always had each other baby, I guess that wasn't enough; o-o-ohh_

_But here in my heart, I give you the best of my love_

_Oh-oh-oh ohhhh, sweet darlin', you get the best of my love_

_Oh-oh-oh ohhhh, sweet darlin', you get the best of my love_

*Cheer's*

"Alright now we're gonna kick it up a bit with… Jump the Fall."

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_Were on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound_

_I have ever heard._

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

_I hear the words but all I can think is_

_We should be together_

_[Pre-chorus:]_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine,_

_I'll shine for you._

_[Chorus:]_

_Whoa I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Be there never gonna leave you_

_See that you wanna be with me too_

_So imma stay through it all so jump then fall._

_Ooh-oh-oh_

_Well I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me_

_I love each freckle on your face_

_Oh._

_I've never been so wrapped up_

_Honey I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

_I had time to think it all over_

_And all I can say is come closer_

_Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine,_

_I'll shine for you_

_Whoa I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Be there never gonna leave you_

_See that you wanna be with me too_

_So imma stay through it all so jump then fall._

_Ooh-oh-oh_

_The bottoms gonna drop out from underneath_

_I'll catch you_

_I'll catch you_

_And people say things that bring you to your knees_

_I'll catch you_

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_

_But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

_Whoa I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Be there never gonna leave you_

_See that you wanna be with me too_

_So imma stay through it all so jump then fall._

_Ooh-oh-oh_

_Whoa I need you baby_

_Don't be afraid_

_Please jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into me_

_Be there I'm never gonna leave you_

_See that you wanna be with me too_

_Cuz Imma stay through it all so jump then fall._

_Jump then fall Baby_

_Jump then fall_

_Into me_

_Into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I shine_

_And every time you're here_

_Baby I'll show you_

_I'll show you we can_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall_

_Into me_

_Into me_

*Cheers*

"Alright and now we're gonna do… Falling Down."

_If fear's what makes us decide_

_Our future journey_

_Well I'm not along for the ride_

_'Cause I'm still yearning_

_To try and touch the sky_

_My fingers burning_

_Before you are old you're young_

_Yeah I'm stilling learning_

_I am falling down_

_Try and stop me_

_Feels so good to hit the ground_

_You can watch me_

_Fall right on my face_

_It's an uphill human race_

_And I, I am falling down_

_I'm standing out in the street_

_The earth is moving_

_I feel it under my feet_

_And I'm still proving_

_That I can stand my ground_

_And my feet are there _

_Having washed my hair_

_To be lost before you are found_

_Don't mean you're losing_

_I am falling down_

_Try and stop me_

_Feels so good to hit the ground_

_You can watch me_

_Fall right on my face_

_It's an uphill human race_

_And I, I am falling down_

_Someday I'll live in a house_

_Etc, etc, etc_

_But you know that's not for now_

_For now I'm falling down, down, down_

_Down, down, down_

_Down, down, down_

_Yea, yeah, yeah_

_I am falling down_

_Try and stop me_

_Feels so good to hit the ground_

_You can watch me_

_Falling right on my face_

_It's an uphill human race_

_And I, I am falling down_

_I am falling down (falling, falling, falling)_

_Feels so good to hit the ground_

_(oh you're falling) _

*Cheers*

"You guys have been a great audience! And Have a happy new year!" I yelled over them before exiting stage left to by beloved, Ed.

"You were amazing out there." He said before he brought me into an embrace.

"Thanks I muttered into his broad shoulder, and inhaling his scent.

I broke apart from him and led him out to the private balcony where we would have a perfect view of the fireworks, the city and the clock tower. It was 11:59 and the Countdown had begun.

"49, 48, 47" people chanted.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Ed asked, caressing my hand, practically my ring finger that held the beautiful engagement ring he had given me a few months previously.

"Only every day, babe." I smiled at him, my curls bouncing.

"And that I love seeing you with completely curly hair."

"Now that I don't hear much." I said smirking slightly.

"Well I love it because it makes you look three times more beautiful than you already are."

"30, 29, 28"

"I didn't know you liked my hair curly that much. I always thought you liked it when I flat ironed it." I said looking into his golden orbs.

"You look beautiful either way, but I like it curly the best."

"25, 24, 23"

"Then I guess I'll have it like this more than." I smiled up to him.

"15, 14, 13,"

"It's almost time." He said looking into my dark eyes.

"10,9,8,7,6, 5,4, 3 ,2"

"Happy New Year!" he said before capturing my lips as the fireworks flew and the New Year began.

What a great way to start of a new year.

***End!***

**Kay it's 11:56 PM where I'm at and almost the New Year, and seeing that I'm at Grammy's today, I won't be able to post this till New Years Day, So Sorry about that. But I hope yall like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or Best of My Love by the Eagles , Jump the Fall by Taylor Swift, or Falling Down by Avril Lavigne. I just own OC and part of the plot…Kinda.**

**To find out the real Kiroki Mustang story, Vote for it!**

**REVIEW AND VOTE DAMNIT!**


End file.
